7 Days to Die (season 3)
For ongoing episodes, see 7 Days to Die (Episode 152 - Ongoing). : This is an overview of episodes 50 to 71 in the series, 7 Days to Die. The new season starts due to the Alpha 10 update. After entering a strange subterranean chamber at the end of the previous season, Aaron and Emre mysteriously find themselves in a new wilderness, having lost all of their gear and some of their memories. They choose to blame the memory wipe on the drugs Aaron had slipped into their Thanksgiving meal. After holing up in a series of temporary refuges, Aaron and Emre establish a new base atop an island spire at the edge of a large lake. They finally encounter another survivor, a mysterious woman called SP Cakes who quickly proves to be antagonistic and deadly. A lengthy and destructive battle against SP Cakes leaves Aaron and Emre's island base in ruins, so the pair spend several harrowing days attempting to scavenge for supplies in the nearby city (but mainly just running for their lives from a constant stream of zombies). Racing back to their wrecked base, Aaron and Emre hunker down for the expected Night 14 feral horde, which strangely never comes. The next morning, Aaron and Emre decide to become "post-apocalyptic pirates," find more survivors, and then "murder them and take their fort." After a few more days of scavenging, Aaron and Emre spot another pair of survivors (eventually identified as medhathobo and The Jade Grue) wandering by their base. The newcomers immediately open fire on Aaron and Emre, and when Emre attempts to return fire with a rocket, he manages to blow up both himself and the fort's forge. The new survivors keep on walking past the base. With Emre having made a fool of himself, Aaron believes that they can "hustle" the new survivors, whom Aaron and Emre assume must belong to SP Cakes' clan or gang (or perhaps are just dating her). Before dealing with the strangers, Aaron and Emre take 9 days to build a massive new base, Fort Titanic. Having finished their own impregnable fort, Aaron and Emre track the new survivors to their base nearby, completely ignoring that Night 28 is just around the bend. There they launch a lengthy siege, which kicks off when Aaron spots the enemy fort and immediately catches a bullet to the skull. After a grueling struggle, Aaron and Emre eventually drive medhathobo and The Jade Grue out of the breached fort, but the hit-and-run battle is still ongoing when Aaron and Emre are suddenly and inexplicably transported to a new world. During this season, Aaron and Emre recollect that Taylor Swift was one of the first victims of the zombie apocalypse. A horde of 1,000 zombies was mistaken for a mob of her fans and completely consumed every last bit of her. (Episode 53) Season Death Count: Aaron 37, Emre 41 (plus a reported 16 off-screen deaths building Fort Titanic), SP Cakes 16+ Characters * Aaron - Mad Scientist * Emre - Religious Zealot * SP Cakes - Antagonist * medhathobo - Suspected ally of SP Cakes * The Jade Grue - Suspected ally of SP Cakes Forts * Dumpster ** Due to AI pathing problems, a trash dumpster surrounded by a wooden fence briefly becomes an invincible fortress. * The Island (a.k.a. The Tower of Solitude) ** Where Aaron develops his fascination with growing trees on top of his base ** When he first reaches the island, Emre starts mining and nearly collapses the entire structure ** Blown up by SP Cakes and Emre * Fort Titanic ** Fort Titanic is arguably the most epic fort Aaron and Emre have personally built during the series. Like Pleasure Town in Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 151), Aaron and Emre have individual residences within the fort's curtain walls. Introduced in Episode 68, Fort Titanic is ironically never seen again after the opening minutes of Episode 69. *** Christ Tower **** Emre's base *** Casa de Sex Palace **** Aaron's base Recurring Themes and Quotes * Aaron keeps falling, including dropping through a floor into a horde of zombies (Episode 53) and breaking his leg after accidentally falling off the island base (Episode 59) * Emre tries to develop a technique of breaking his fall by setting down a wooden frame just before he hits. It never works. * Aaron and Emre start fantasizing about finding other survivors and building a new civilization. They finally get their wish in Episode 119. * SP Cakes having a large amount of TNT, rockets, sleeping bags, pipe bombs, and landmines * The ground is covered in landmines * Everytime they leave their fort, they get stabbed by their own spikes * SP Cakes and medhathobo return in the seventh season (Episodes 119 - 151). * Aaron: "We've angered some kind of war machine, man." * Aaron: "No one blows up our home except for me!" * Emre: "You know, we're going to have to find, like, someplace for me to just sit around and eat, like, all day, so that I can regain some of my Wellness, 'cause I am a squishy little fucker right now." Game Notes This season updates to Alpha 10 and takes place in a new randomly generated world map. A major new addition to the game in this series is the ability to customize characters' appearances and clothing. For the first time, Aaron and Emre are no longer identical, but they have not yet adopted the appearances they'll eventually stick with. One quirk of the random map generation in Alpha 10 is a number of incomplete buildings Aaron and Emre encounter, which they interpret as a "Japanese style house," a "free-range prison," and a Pop 'n' Pills pharmacy where "something bad happened." Alpha 10 also introduces Wellness as a measure of a survivor's maximum Health. A series of deaths quickly reduces Emre's Wellness to the minimum cap of 30, leaving him miserably fragile for most of the season. Episodes See Also Category:7 Days to Die Category:Season Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir